Vendredi 13
by Lysa Sucre
Summary: Harry fait une sortie avec ses amis un vendredi 13 pour fête la fin de leurs scolarités. Il se retrouve dans une rue et se réveille dans une chambre inconnue.


OS: Un vendredi 13

Il faisait nuit noire, c'était à la fois le crépuscule et la fin d'une journée. En cette nuit où les rues étaient remplies par des lumières artificielles, les gens ne pensaient qu'à de stupides superstitions. C'était un soir de vendredi 13, et donc une nuit fatidique pour les croyants, ces personnes qui croient en des paroles vides de sens, et prennent peur à l'évocation d'une simple histoire de numérologie. Qui pourrait croire qu'un seul nombre cache le pouvoir extraordinaire de gâcher une journée ?

Harry et ses amis avaient décidé de fêter leur fin de scolarité. Enfin, on l'y avait en quelque sorte, obligé. Il ne voulait pas sortir, mais ses amis avaient insisté pour organiser une petite soirée de fête. En effet, ils étaient enfin en vacances, fini l'école, fini les cours et les devoirs à rendre... Mais ils n'oubliaient pas qu'ils faisaient leur entrée dans la vie "adulte", et c'est pour cette raison qu'Harry avait accepté la proposition de fêter le commencement des vacances comme il se devait. Il savait bien que dès que la fin des vacances d'été arriverait, ils devraient tous soit chercher un travail, soir continuer leurs études. C'était selon les choix de chacun.

Harry était au Chaudron Baveur avec ses trois amis de toujours : Ron, Seamus et Dean. Ceux-ci s'étaient mis ensemble pendant leur sixième année à Poudlard et d'après lui, ils formaient un très beau couple. Le seul à ne pas être venu était Neville, qui n'avait pas accepté de se joindre à eux sous prétexte qu'il était occupé, alors même qu'ils savaient tous qu'il allait voir son amant caché...

Harry était assis sur l'un des tabourets du bar et regardait les gens autour de lui. Il avait un verre d'eau froide à la main. Il faisait une chaleur affreuse dans le bar, la musique était à fond et l'alcool coulait à flots. Ses amis en profitaient bien, Ron était complètement collé contre une petite brune habillée avec des vêtements vulgaires et la façon dont ils se serraient en bougeant n'était guère plus décente. Seamus et Dean, quant à eux, étaient complètement saouls et s'embrassaient, assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin de lui, où ils se bouffaient carrément les amygdales.

Harry, lui, ne voulait pas se saouler. Certes, il était là pour se détendre et s'amuser, mais à l'instant il était fatigué. De plus, il ne se sentait pas très bien et rien ne l'intéressait plus que de retourner dans son appartement pour se reposer. Harry souffla et ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge du bar. Elle affichait 03 : 44. Bientôt cinq heures qu'il était là, à regarder ses amis s'amuser ou à se faire draguer par tout ce qui venait à côté de lui et ça commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

Perdu dans ces pensées énervées, il sentit qu'une main se posait sur l'une de ses cuisses. Il regarda la main, surpris, puis releva la tête pour rester sans voix face au propriétaire de ladite main. Son visage passa alors de la surprise au dégoût, en effet la personne devant lui était en fait un vieillard qui devait avoir plus de cinquante ans. Les cheveux gris, mal lavés, le visage arrondi et blême, le front ridé, une bouche fripée et une barbe beaucoup trop volumineuse.

Il regarda l'homme, le visage crispé et dégoûté, repoussant la main pour lui disgracieuse.

« Salut, que fait une aussi belle créature, seule dans un endroit pareil ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire langoureux.

Cette fois Harry resta sans voix, le visage toujours crispé. Le vieillard était vraiment en train de le draguer avec un sourire pervers et des dents en moins. Son visage, son comportement et ses expressions laissaient penser que l'homme était peut-être complètement saoul. Mais l'était-il vraiment ? Ou peut-être cet HOMME était comme ça habituellement.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? insista l'homme avec le même sourire vicieux sur le visage. Moi c'est Side et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? continua le dénommé Side, une de ses mains de nouveau sur la cuisse d'Harry. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre et l'homme semblait vraiment intéressé mais lui, non. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre du vieillard qui avait les mains beaucoup trop baladeuses.

« Tu es timide ? questionna l'homme en posant sa main sur la joue d'Harry.

Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria Harry en le repoussant de nouveau. »

Side, qui ne semblait pas résigné, prit la main d'Harry et la tira pour le conduire hors du bar. Harry ne se laissa pas faire et commença à se débattre pour se défaire de la prise du vieux pervers insistant, qui continuait à le tirer hors du bar.

« Allez, viens, allons dans un endroit plus calme, dit l'homme en serrant plus fort le poignet du plus jeune.

Harry commença à avoir vraiment peur, l'homme pressait encore plus sur son poignet qui lui faisait mal, tellement qu'il grimaça de douleur. L'homme voulait vraiment l'amener je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi. Mais quelle que soit la raison, Harry n'avait pas envie de suivre cet homme beaucoup trop vulgaire, et en plus totalement saoul. Il continua de se débattre malgré son petit corps et ses muscles manquants, peu importe, il ne suivrait pas cet homme.

Dans un réflexe habituel, Harry essaya de son autre main libre de trouver sa baguette magique dans les poches de son pantalon, pour faire disparaître la sangsue qui ne le lâchait pas. Il chercha dans ses deux poches mais ne trouva rien. Ne comprenant pas, il recommença plusieurs fois. Mais son visage se défit quand il se rappela que pour la soirée avec ses potes, ils avaient décidé de laisser leurs baguettes chez eux.

Tout ça à cause de Voldy. Même mort il ne le lâchait pas. Ils avaient pensé que parce qu'il n'y avait plus de menace en vue, ils pouvaient partir sans danger car le mage noir le plus craint était six pieds sous terre. Ben ils s'étaient bien trompés.

Harry paniqua. Comment allait-il sortir de cette impasse ? Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Il pouvait très bien crier à pleins poumons, mais que penseraient les gens de leur sauveur ? "Le vainqueur ne sait pas se défendre !" Voilà qui faisait là une très bonne opportunité pour les journalistes de se défouler. Ils n'attendaient que ça, un faux pas de sa part. Il imaginait déjà quand l'article sortirait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry, n'avait pas remarqué que Side l'avait éloigné encore plus, mais continua encore d'essayer de se défaire de lui.

« Eh, lâchez-le ! Cria un futur sauveur. »

Side s'arrêta dans sa démarche, il était enfin sauvé.

« Je l'ai vu en premier, il est à moi, donc attend ton tour. Déclare Side sûr de lui. »

Harry, fut outré par les parole de Side et dégoûté. Il n'était pas un jouet. Pour qui le prenait Side ? Il n'était pas une prostituée ! Mais il fut soulagé quand il vit Ron se précipiter vers eux, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée.

« Espèce de vieux pervers lâchez-le tout de suite ! Cria Ron énervé, crispant encore plus ses mains.

Sinon, quoi ? Que vas-tu me faire ? Demanda Side.

Connard… lâche le !

Non, c'est non. Répondit Side »

Ron, pire qu'énervé, se lança sur lui et commença à lui asséner plusieurs coups de poing sur le visage. Ne se retenant plus, il continua avec des coups de pied et poing jusqu'à ce que l'homme tombe à terre criant de douleur.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher. Si je te revois dans les parages, j'appelle des aurores. Dégoûtant, s'indigna Ron prenant Harry pour le faire entrer dans le bar à nouveau. »

Ron prit son ami dans les bras, caressant ses cheveux pour le calmer.

« Ça va, vieux ? S'inquiéta Ron.

Oui, souffla Harry, soulagé que l'homme soit parti. »

Harry était vraiment soulagé que son ami soit intervenu, sinon il ne savait pas ce qui se serait passé, ni ce qui lui serait arrivé. Pour lui trop c'est trop, certaines personnes avaient tendance à être trop vulgaires et dégueulasses dans ce genre d'endroit et ça le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose maintenant. Il venait d'en avoir la preuve aujourd'hui. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour, après tout ce qui venait de se passer, il ne souhaitait plus rester, il était vraiment apeuré, embarrassé de ne pas s'être défendu et en plus très fatigué après tout ça.

Ron resta un peu avec son ami pour le consoler. On pouvait sentir la peur autour de lui. Mais dû repartir bien vite vers la jeune femme brune aux vêtements vulgaires celle-ci l'appelant, laissant Harry seul (celui-ci ayant fortement insisté). Mais Ron ne le lâchait tout de même pas des yeux, trop inquiet pour lui.

Harry était peut-être le vainqueur d'un très grand mage noir, mais n'en était pas moins une personne comme une autre avec des peurs, des envies, des angoisses etc... Harry n'était pas comme tout le monde le pensait. Il était le genre de personne à avoir un besoin d'affection, de tendresse et d'attention. Et ça, seuls ses amis le savaient.

Seamus et Dean étaient toujours à s'amuser, s'embrassaient à leur table et n'avaient rien vu.

Harry reprit son observation de la boîte comme si de rien n'était, son verre à la main, toujours assis sur la même chaise. Malgré qu'il ait peur, il ne voulait pas gâcher la sortie entre amis. Il souhaitait les laisser profiter encore un peu de leur soirée avant de partir.

Il soupira profondément et prit une gorgée du verre dans sa main, et sans se rendre compte que ce n'était pas son verre d'eau… le vida cul-sec.

Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta légèrement. Mais il se reprit en pensant que c'était Ron qui s'inquiétait encore pour lui.

« Ron, c'est bon, retourne t'amuser, je vais bien. Se plaignit Harry sans se retourner.

Euh, je ne suis pas Ron, vous vous êtes trompé et avez pris ma bière. Dit une voix assez grave qui fit frissonner Harry. »

Harry se retourna précipitamment et se retrouva face à un grand brun. Il dévisagea l'homme aux yeux marron face à lui et le verre d'eau dans sa main.

« Oh merde. murmura Harry, stupéfait. »

Qu'avait t-il encore fait ?

« A en voir votre expression, vous pensiez que c'était votre verre, ricana le beau brun aux yeux marron.

Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention. Je vous en paye une autre pour me faire pardonner. Proposa Harry maladroitement.

Non, ce n'est pas grave. Déclina le grand brun poliment.

Si si j'insiste.

Non merci. De toute façon, je pars. A une autre fois alors. Salua l'homme.

Mais... »

L'homme était déjà parti sans lui avoir laissé le temps de parler.

Harry repensa à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et ne voyait aucun échappatoire. Il était dans une très mauvaise posture. Lui qui ne voulait pas boire... Il regarda à nouveau le verre dans sa main, et se demanda comment cela avait pu arriver ? Comment avait-il pu prendre le verre d'une autre personne ? Comment avait-il pu se tromper ? Il était tellement concentré et distrait qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Par réflexe, il avait pris le verre juste à côté de sa main et ne l'avait pas regardé de plus près.

Après une dizaine de minutes à repenser à sa bêtise, il regarda la piste de danse. Il commença à sentir l'effet de l'alcool monter. Il se sentait étourdi, la chaleur augmenta dans tout son corps et un fort mal de tête le prit. Il se teint à la table du bar pour ne pas tomber. Il ne supportait pas l'alcool et le fait qu'il ait bu un verre d'un trait, rendait les choses encore plus difficiles.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda Ron à côté de lui. » Il s'était approché dès qu'il avait vu son ami la tête baissée et tenant la table du bar. Lui aussi était saoul, mais était plus résistant à l'alcool.

Harry fit non de la tête.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que je vais vomir, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Dit Harry la main sur la bouche. »

Ron laissa Harry passer. Celui-ci se dirigea vers les toilettes. Le chemin ne fut pas facile avec toutes les personnes sur la piste de danse et contre le mur, collés les un aux autres. Mais il réussit quand même à se frayer un chemin, passant en mode sandwich. Arrivé, il ouvrit la porte précipitamment, la main devant la bouche et vomit toutes ses tripes. Après avoir tout rendu, il se dirigea vers un des lavabos proches et s'aspergea d'eau. Le contact de l'eau sur son visage lui fit énormément de bien. Son visage était fatigué et ça se voyait, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rentrer chez lui et dormir. Il s'essuya le visage avec une serviette.

Décidément son vendredi 13 était une catastrophe.

De toute façon, dans quelques minutes, il pourrait rentrer. Il était bientôt le matin. Harry ouvrit la porte des toilettes et chercha Ron des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas. Ne trouvant pas son meilleur ami, Harry se mit à chercher les deux amoureux qui se bécotaient, en vain. Combien de temps avait t-il passer aux toilettes pour que ses amis disparaissent de la sorte. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas sa baguette, il ne pourrait les trouver de si tôt.

Harry regarda de nouveau l'heure sur l'horloge du bar. Elle affichait 4 : 30. Il était vraiment tard ou devrait-on dire tôt. Il chercha encore un instant ses amis des yeux, mais ne voyait pas vraiment, avec ses lunettes embuées, comme si elles étaient mouillées... Étant trop fatigué de chercher sans trouver personne. Harry décida de rentrer. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Il prit alors le chemin du retour complètement éméché.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour ses amis. Ceux-ci étaient certainement partis sans lui, l'ayant complètement oublié alors qu'ils l'avaient obligé à venir. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Quand il les reverrait, il leur ferait passer un sacré moment. Mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis, ce qui le préoccupait le plus pour le moment était de savoir comment il allait rentrer. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas du tout sa route.

Il était à ce moment-là complètement perdu, dans une ruelle sombre éclairée par le soleil qui commençait à se lever. Aucune boutique à l'horizon n'était ouverte. Alors qu'il avançait, l'obscurité devenait plus présente. Ses pieds traînaient sur le sol, et son souffle était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre.

Il commençait à fatiguer, ses pieds le faisaient souffrir de douleur. Il avait sommeil, ses paupières se fermaient, elles devenaient lourdes et son épaule semblait avoir pris un grand coup. Par quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il était perdu et tout ça, à cause de ses stupides amis. Il avait horriblement froid. Plus jamais il ne les écouterait !

Il croisa ses bras pour essayer d'avoir moins froid et tira sur son t-shirt. Il chercha de la chaleur, car le froid le bouffait complètement, ce qui le fatiguait encore plus. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il le savait très bien alors il se recroquevilla contre un mur de la ruelle déserte.

Il resta là pendant quelques minutes avant que le sommeil ne le gagne et se laissa aller. Il allait peut-être mourir dans cette ruelle, un autre destin qu'il n'avait pas choisi.

Harry, s'endormit la tête et le dos contre le mur froid et ne remarqua pas une silhouette avec une longue cape s'approcher et le prendre dans ses bras, comme une princesse, le portant loin de la ruelle éclairée par le soleil levant. L'inconnu, porta sa charge dans les bras et s'éloigna de la ruelle avant de transplaner.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, réveillé par le soleil de la fenêtre qui était ouverte, chercha ses lunettes de vue sur ce qui semblait être une table de chevet et les mit. Il avait mal à la tête et à tous ses muscles. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir bouger un seul petit orteil. Il fit le tour de la pièce et la détailla. Il n'était pas chez lui, il en était certain. La chambre était beaucoup trop luxueuse. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des choses aussi brillantes et luxueuses réunies dans une seule pièce.

Ou était-il et que faisait-il dans cette chambre ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était ses amis l'ayant abandonné en boite et puis plus rien. Il avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir correctement.

Harry regarda autour de lui et aperçut un blond devant la porte de la chambre. Draco Malfoy. Oui, le blond était en fait Draco Malfoy, habillé élégamment d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon bleu. Il était debout une main sur la poignée de porte et l'autre sur ses hanches, la tête légèrement penchée. Il était beau...

Que faisait Malfoy ici ? Où était-il enfin ? Que se passait-il ? Il se releva légèrement, mais son mal de tête eut raison de lui et il retomba sur le lit. Il porta sa main sur son crâne et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal.

Le blond voyant le brun souffrir poussa entièrement la porte et entra.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? Demanda-t-il la main toujours sur la tête.

Doucement, Harry, tien bois ça ? Dit le blond lui tendant une fiole. »

Il dévisagea la fiole, méfiant, se demandant ce que ça pouvait être, mais la prit quand même des mains du blond et la but en se disant que ça ne pouvait être du poison… Qui sait...

« Merci, dit-il, son mal de tête disparaissant.

Le blond sourit.

Où je suis ?

Tu es chez moi. Répondit le blond. »

Harry le regarda stupéfait. C'est une blague ?

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ?

Je t'ai trouvé endormi dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard. Souffla le blond. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce que Malfoy venait de lui dire, il venait de le sauver ?

Malfoy junior l'avait sauvé lui ? Le survivant ? Nan il avait dû se faire très mal à la tête, ou alors Hermione et Ron lui faisaient une blague de très mauvais goût.

Harry se rendormi instantanément, Malfoy veilla un peu sur lui puis sombra également.

Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla sa main était liée avec celle de ...

« QUOI ? Malfoy ! »

Harry avait crié si fort que Malfoy s'en était réveillé, et pour réveiller cette petite fouine il en fallait

« Ravi d'apprendre que tu vas mieux le balafré !

Malfoy ?

Oui ?

La ferme, Dit Harry ses deux main sur la tête. »

Le plus grand regarda le plus petit les dents serrées.

« Je te sauve la vie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? s'exclama Draco »

Harry se leva d'ou il était allongé face a Malfoy Junior et le regarda sourciller prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour en placer une comme d'habitude mais là, il ne su quoi dire. Évidement que pouvait-il répondre à ça à part merci. Mais lui et sa fierté, il ne voulait pas. Il était hors de question qu'il remercie Malfoy pour quoi que se soit, même pour l'avoir sorti de ces rues lugubres.

« Je.. euh. cette fois Harry rougit d'embarras.

Alors on a perdue sa langue Potty ? Dit Draco en s'avançant dangereusement d'Harry de façon sensuelle qui était, admettons le, foutrement sexy.

Harry rougit encore plus mais finit part se reprendre et remercia le blond. Trop embarrassé et honteux de s'être fait avoir par Malfoy, il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la magnifique chambre où il était quand soudain, Draco le prit par les hanches et posa ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Ce fut un baiser tendre et intensément doux. Au début Harry fut surpris mais répondit avec passion, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Chacun profitait du moment présent, leurs bouches collées jouaient ensemble et leurs langues dansaient.

Harry embrassait Malfoy et ça lui plaisait. C'était le plus beau baiser qu'il n'avait jamais eu. En même temps ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait eu beaucoup. Des frissons le prirent dans tout le corps, le faisant presque trembler de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les mains du blond descendre encore plus bas sur ses fesses. Il gémit quand l'une d'elle les pressa avec douceur.…

Ils durent se séparer par manque de souffle, les lèvres et les joues rougies. Ils se dévisagèrent langoureusement, le silence de la pièce n'étant coupé que par leur respiration erratique. Mais le blond détourna ses iris bleu gris de ceux verts du brun, et sans rien dire de plus, il quitta la pièce laissant Harry bouche bée.

Que se passait-il ? que venait t-il de se passer à l'instant ? Draco l'avait embrassé ? C'était si doux, si beau et si bon. Harry posa sa main sur ses lèvres, la sensation des lèvres de l'autre toujours présente avec un goût de pomme.

Et il quitta la maison du blond sans un au revoir. Il ne voulait plus y penser, il s'était senti tellement bien dans ses bras... Il lui manquait déjà. Il ne devait plus y penser, après tout ce n'était qu'un accident, ou juste un baiser... Que pouvait-il dire d'autre. C'est la tête embrouillée que Harry rentra chez lui, complètement bouleversé...

Quelques jours plus tard Harry se retrouva dans le même bar, mais cette fois seul. Il en voulait encore à ses amis de l'avoir abandonné sans raison. Encore eut-il fallu que ceux-ci viennent lui demander pardon. Ce qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas fait et Harry leur en voulait beaucoup. Il souffla un grand coup, repensant au baiser de Malfoy. Depuis une semaine il ne faisait que ça. Il y pensait quelques fois, il se surprenait même à passer sa main sur ses lèvres de temps à autre.

Le barman qui était le même que la dernière fois, lui tendit un verre, un verre d'alcool cette fois. Il voulait se saouler pour oublier, pour l'oublier.. Il le prit en le remerciant et descendit sur la piste de danse.

Ce soir il voulait tout oublier, il n'avait que faire de ce que les autres pensaient aujourd'hui il n'y avait que lui et lui seul.

Il descendit sur la piste de danse, la musique était forte et les gens dansaient, parlaient joyeusement, bourrés ou sobres et bougeaient dans tous les sens.

Comme les autres, il se mit à danser et boire en même temps. Ses déhanchements sensuels attirèrent l'attention de plusieurs personnes qui commencèrent à danser au tour de lui et le tripoter. Trop occupé a dansé, il ne remarqua même pas une tête blonde avec des iris d'acier, l'épier un peu à l'écart de tous. D'un regard noir à en faire pâlir un dragon.

Harry passa la soirée ainsi à se saouler et a dansé collé serré.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se leva après une nuit des plus agitées, il traîna pour faire sa toilette, pas du tout pressé de ce que la journée lui réserverait. Il ne travaillait plus depuis une semaine étant en congés.

Apres sa rencontre avec Malfoy, il avait commencé à chercher un travail et en avait trouver un dans une boulangerie sorcière. Il s'était dit pourquoi pas, il avait quand même passé presque toute sa vie a nourrir une girafe et deux gorilles. De plus il adorait ça cuisiner. Il aimait bien sont boulot puis un jour peut être qu'il créerait sa propre affaire.

Harry, souffla il était épuisé de sa soirée de la veille, et il sentait un énorme mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Quelle idée, il ne supportait pas l'alcool. Il fouilla dans sa commode et trouva une fiole de gueule de bois, la but d'un trait et parti se préparer un petit déjeuner. Après celui-ci Harry décida de s'allonger un peu dans son petit fauteuil noir pour reprendre des forces.

Harry, se leva de sont confortable fauteuil quand il entendit sa porte sonner et ouvrit lentement la porte insultant toute personne venant le déranger dans sa formidable sieste. Mais ses insultes cessèrent quand il vit qui était devant sa porte, il en resta bouche bé.

« Qu'est-ce que... Murmura Harry stupéfait.

Surprise Potty, ricana Malfoy avant de s'inviter dans le salon du brun. »

Toujours aussi surpris de voir le blond chez lui, Harry resta stupéfait devant sa porte toujours ouverte encore 3 minutes. Mais il se reprit finalement, referma la porte et se tourna vers le blond assis sur sont confortable fauteuil.

« Que fais-tu chez moi Malfoy, si j'avais su que c'était toi j'aurais continué ma sieste ! s'écria Harry qui s'était rapproché de son fauteuil.

Reste zen, je suis venue en paix. (J'ai toujours voulu écrire ça quelque part). »

Harry le questionna du regard, les bras croisés debout en face du blond assis.

« Je suis venu te parler.

Dis toujours, on verra si c'est intéressant. »

Il y eu un silence de quelques minutes, le blond s'emblait réfléchir ou chercher ses mots. Il semblait stressé avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je t'aime. Répondit simplement le blond en plongeant son regard dans le sien. »

Harry fut à la fois surpris et stupéfait des mots que venait de prononcer le blond. Draco Malfoy amoureux de lui, c'est stupéfiant. Depuis leur baisé Harry n'avait cessé de penser à lui jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il en était amoureux et ce depuis longtemps, mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Alors entendre le blond lui dire je t'aime, fit disparaitre tout sa mauvaise humeur pour la remplacer par un énorme sourire idiot qui disparut bien vite quand il se rendit compte de plusieurs chose. Draco est un serpentard et anciennement prince des serpents et en bon serpent comme il est, il pouvait très bien lui faire une blague rien d'autre après tout qu'avait Harry de si particulier pour l'intéresser a part sont statut de survivant, il était un gryffondor et tout le monde sais que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne fond pas bon ménage mais bon némesys.

« Si c'est une blague elle est n'est pas du tout amusante.

Que crois-tu ? Que je me serais déplacé chez toi pour te faire une blague ? Questionna le blond

Evidement, tu est un Serpentard et les serpents détestent les Gryffondor ! »

Le blond souffla, ça n'allait pas être facile se dit-il

« Je t'aime répéta le blond, et ce depuis notre 5ème année ou peut être même avant, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'en cet instant. Harry si je t'ai sauvé la vie, si depuis quelques temps je t'espionne c'est que je suis amoureux de toi et que j'en ai marre de ton indifférence et hier c'était trop.. la dernière phrase fut comme un murmure.

Mais... Mais Vraiment ? demanda Harry un brun d'espoir dans les yeux.

Oui, moi Draco Malfoy suis complètement fou amoureux de toi. »

FIN

Et voilà la fin les amis, je suis désolée, normalement il devrait y avoirs un lemon, mais je suis une nulasse pour en écrire. Sorry imaginez la suite Bonne au mauvaise.

Merci de m'avoir lue,

Lysa Sucre.


End file.
